


Opposites Attract

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Ten Inch Hero!Priestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly is so different from Professor Castiel Novak but the man keeps coming into Beach City Grill and it's getting hard not to fantasize about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Tish had been staring at Priestly for the last half hour, a knowing smirk on her face until Priestly finally realized she was there.

“What Tish? What’s your deal, stop staring at me.”

“You like that guy.” She didn’t sound condescending but her face made him want to pinch her. All smug, thinking she knew everything, and he hated her because she probably did in this instance, he knew he wasn’t exactly being subtle. Staring at the astronomy professor who came in every Friday for lunch, sometimes with colleagues, sometimes alone. But God he couldn’t help it. He was gorgeous, fluffy dark brown hair that just begged to be touched, hair that a teacher shouldn’t be allowed to have. Blue eyes that he swore changed shades because sometimes they would be really light like the sky in California and others deep like the bottom of the ocean. And if he allowed himself to start thinking about the man’s voice at work his shorts were going to start getting uncomfortable.

“BOAZ!” Tish was snapping her fingers in his face, “All I have to do it mention your little crush on Professor Castiel Novak and you get this dreamy look on your face and zone and it would be disgusting if you weren’t so cute.” Tish and him had dated for a while, but Tish didn’t do well in monogamous relationships and so soon after she broke it off. They stayed good friends though, but Tish was the only real girl for him so he started playing the other team and found he had a lot more interest in guys than he thought he ever would. And every day since the since the start of the fall semester he has thought about a certain Harvard professor that he noticed for the first time, he came in every Friday at 1 like clock work. And he was here now at the Beach City Grill, sitting in the front alone today. Grading papers through the sun filtering through the glass store front.

“You should go talk to him you know, bring him something on the house, used that classic Priestly charm we all love.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, “Here’s a refill of the tea he’s drinking.”

“Tish, I can’t. Look at him and look at me.” He looked at her pointedly, Surely Castiel didn’t want to give him the time of day, he was older, more successful, and most importantly all clean and proper, definitely void of anything scaring his body.

“Priestly, I thought me and you had gotten past our appearance problems. If I can see how amazing you are, a really smart college professor should be able to see it even better than I can.” He was staring at the back of the man’s head, sighing, which was unlike him. And he must have been lost in thought again because he unintentionally let Tish push him out from behind the counter and up to the table Castiel was seated at. Glass of tea shoved unceremoniously in his hand. The little bit that sloshed over the rim startled him back to the present and he must have made some sort of noise because when he looked up Tish was gone and blue eyes were right there, looking up into his own. And he was so close… snap out of it!!

“Ummm, noticed you were low on your tea, so I brought you another cup, it’s on the house…”

“Oh, Priestly is it?, thank you very much,” And he was smiling, and he seemed really kind and Priestly didn’t know what to do with him. He never talked directly to him because he manned the grill not the register. And now he was just standing there…

“Would you like to sit down, there’s no one else here right now and I could take a break from reading these papers. It’s just intro to astronomy and I have all these girls that just want to talk about horoscopes.” He was smiling still but it was strained now. And Priestly gave him a sympathetic one back to try to hide his jitter of nerves. His mind said no, go back to work, he doesn’t want to talk to you but his body had other ideas. He took a seat in front of Castiel, blocking the sun with his back.

“Yeah… that would be annoying” And Castiel was cracking a real smile then and he just wanted to hide his face in his hands because of how beautiful this man was in front of him. He was looking at a spot in the distance over Castiel’s shoulder to collect himself, it helped… a little.

“I like your hair.”

“What??” His eyes darted back to Castiel’s face in shock. Too see Castiel starting to turn pink, And no, he absolutely could not flirting with him.

“Your hair. I like the green, I was never brave enough to dye my own hair, I always wanted to put some blue in it. But now it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

And this was really interesting, that this young, genius professor had a little bit of a wild side. He needed to know more. “You could always get a tattoo.” And it was suddenly so easy to talk to him. He was even more intrigued as Castiel’s blush turned from pink to to red.

“I actually do have a tattoo, a rather large one… this is a bit embarrassing.” He shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Priestly’s gaze, “They are wings, over my whole back, I got them when I first started college. I was so happy to be free from my home life they seemed fitting.” His face was pointed down but he was looking up at Priestly now from under his lashes. He was perfect.

“Would you like to go out sometime. I know I look a little scary Castiel but I promise if you give me a chance you won’t regret it.” He was going out on a huge limb here, but he wasn’t one to get scared.

“Have we talked before?”

“Uh no..” He hadn’t realized he’d let Castiel’s name slip even before he officially introduced himself, “Well you’ve been coming in here for weeks now and I’d be lying to you if I said I hadn’t noticed you, I mean just look at you.”

There was no reason to hold back now, Castiel obviously understood his intent. So he let his posture become relaxed, leaning forward into Castiel’s space, letting their arms brush on the table top.

“Well, I’d be lying then too If I said I hadn’t noticed you noticed me… and that’s why I’ve been coming here every Friday for the last three months…”

“Soooo…” Things were looking promising and he was smiling like an idiot probably.

“Yes, I’d like to go out with you that would be nice.”

“Awesome! Come by at 7, I’ll be off then,” he replied in less than a heartbeat, “I should get back to work and so should you.” He winked before hopping up to get back behind the counter. “I can’t wait for our date tonight Cas.”

And he could feel Cas’s gaze on him this time for the rest of his grading before he almost dropped all the papers to pack up his stuff for his later classes. And he was blushing furiously again. And Priestly was really going to enjoy how every little thing made Castiel nervous and he couldn’t wait to see if that blush would bloom over his chest. And he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Castiel’s back, fingers dying to trace over his hidden tattoo. It was going to be a long shift…

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation is the next part of this series.


End file.
